


The Doctor is Real In

by Edwardina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heaven, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, devirginization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ash/Jo, at the real Roadhouse or the one in the sky. Any kinks are kosher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor is Real In

In the end, it wasn't Ash who found Jo, but Jo who found Ash. Girl just opened the door to Ashland and came right on in, calling out, "Mom?"

She looked older than the last time Ash had seen her, but that just stood to reason. She'd filled out damn good. Gotten hips that filled out them jeans like crazy and made the little apron tied around her waist look more like she was wearing it and less like it was wearing her. She looked broken in, in the best way, no longer the high schooler Ash had met years ago or the skinny thing who mopped up tables every night and more of a sexy, sexy little lady. Ash opened his arms for her.

"Baby girl," he boomed by way of greeting, and she grinned as she spotted him, rushed to him and hugged him there behind the bar. It used to be that she'd snap, _I am not your baby girl_ , but sometimes she let him get away with it between "chiquitita"s and "mamacita"s and "girlie"s. And this was Heaven, so of course she let him get away with it now.

"Hey, you!"

"Knew I'd be seein' you." Back bending, Ash lifted her from her feet for a sweet second, then loosened his arms to let her slide down to the floor again. "Left the door unlocked for you."

"Don't let go," she said, grasping at him, surprising him a little, just 'cause Jo wasn't the hugging type. At least, not long ones, and not with him.

"Well, now," he said, folding arms around her, "don't you worry, itty bitty pretty thing. I got you."

Next thing he knew, she was looking up at him, getting up on her tiptoes, and kissing him full-on, mouth to mouth. He couldn't help feeling surprised, even though, okay, it wasn't a surprise that this girl was one of the ones who got all horny and lost in the wilderness of her own damn mind after entering the big pearlies. They'd just always been more like brother and sister. Sure, sometimes he'd flirt with her and she'd just she'd level him a good glare or thwap him with a beer-soaked bar rag, and once she'd threatened to castrate him, but there had been a couple of times she'd flirted back just for the fun of it. But things weren't ever really like this between them down on the big blue marble, and hell, even if she had tried to get with him, he probably would've just chased her off again, 'cause Ellen woulda killed him.

But Heaven was confusing, especially if you were out wandering in things only you could see, and once the mind started to comprehend where it was, the desperate desire for the rewards of paradise would kick in, consequence-free. That's how you got to your own private island and wound up with seventy-two virgins or a pile of Big Macs or endless Woodstock or non-stop ecstasy or eternal peace. That's how Ash ended up home, and now, Jo was in his reality, had merged hers with his because at the end of the day, no matter how she flung herself out there, her sweet spot was just the same as his.

And damn, she was all up on him, all juiced up. Someone hadn't gotten laid in a long time. Or possibly ever. But hell -- Ash was game if she was.

"Hang on, there, darlin'," he said, feeling her hips sway against his and trying to steady them. "Why don't you tell ol' Dr. Badass where it hurts."

"I never had sex," Jo said bluntly, her lips tantalizingly close. Ash could feel her breath and her words. "I never got to. I just never fit in anywhere, with anyone. High school was stupid, college was unbearable, hunters thought I was easy, and the one guy I liked didn't want me. And when I finally got to go off on my own, I tried -- I tried to hook up a couple times, but it just wasn't right. I thought I must be a lesbian for like six months straight, Ash."

"Sorry I missed that..."

"And then my _mom_ showed up. It got just stupid. I couldn't even get myself off anymore, let alone go out for a hook-up! And I'd waited so long and it seemed so lame to just give it up to some stranger or someone running lines on me. I died a _virgin_."

"Well, lucky for you, missy, that is a curable condition."

"God, I deserve so much freaking sex," she breathed, undulating, "and I want it so bad now."

"I hear that, chickie. High time you got laid."

Jo went for his belt, and Ash let her, amused but still pretty damn turned on at this turn of events, then stripped the leather out of the loops on his jeans for her once she got the buckle open.

"Girl, you get them tight-ass jeans of yours down off your fine self and I'll do you right here," he said, and she obeyed quickly, leaning back against the bar and staring at him, hot-eyed and biting on her lip as she parted her zip and peeled them down, kicked them aside with her cowgirl boots following. The waitress apron clung around her still, covered them white cotton panties of hers, and Ash gave her bare thighs a light strike with his belt. She hissed, elbows easing back onto the bar, and her knees quivered.

Ash ignored his own half-unfastened jeans and eased a hand between her legs, fingers sliding over the sweet little pussy he was gonna bust open any minute and finding it damp. He watched, eyes narrowing with intent and interest, as Jo's eyelids fluttered and her lips parted around a breath. He thought about all the shit he wanted her to experience - getting her snatch all licked out, his mouth on her clit and on her titties, sucking her everywhere. He wanted to spin her around and do her from behind, doggy-style, hell yeah. All the way. He wanted to toss her over his shoulder and take her back to his lab, lay her out on his table and strap her onto it and get his electro-stim on while she wiggled and came for him at the twist of a dial. But he had all of eternity to do all that, and only one chance to pop her cherry. Good thing patience was a virtue.

"You wet for me, baby girl?" he asked.

"Fuck, yeah," Jo whispered excitedly.

Ash curved his touch, let his fingers nudge up and into the crotch of the little girl panties Joanna Beth was wearing, slid deliberately along and into her folds. She was past hot, past wet into Heavenly and perfect, unbelievably slick for him already.

"Ash," she breathed, almost a wince as he pressed a finger into her, sinking it deep, deeper, all the way up in her.

"That's a tight little snatch," Ash told her, giving her a few pumps of his finger and watching her head loll back heavily, blonde curls spilling all over the bar. "Need to get that all opened up around my dick."

He paused, making her try desperately to get more of just his finger, just the heel of his hand bumping against her clit.

"Oh my God..." she moaned, and Ash let her ride his hand for an unearthly few moments before she clenched up around him and came. It was an orgasm like no other, Ash knew. Heaven's mojo was pumping through her like blood right now, doping her up and making it mind-blowing.

"Thattagirl," Ash said approvingly, thumbing down his zip. He let her have a few seconds (she was panting and sweating and glowing) to look at his junk, standing up straight and at attention, and the tattoo of the panther that stalked around his hipbone, then pulled her panties down with both hands.

She wrapped her legs around him naturally when his hands encouraged her to, half her weight on her elbows and the other half supported by his thighs as he butted up underneath her. His cock struck her thigh, curved up the crack of her sweet little ass, slid and butted up against her pussy.

"God, Ash, stick it in already," Jo begged. "I can take it."

She went rigid, gasping and tensing as he let his knob slide home and find where her body was wet and wanting it, and Ash held her tight until she realized she had all the power. It took a few hot seconds, but girl came down on it slow on her own. It was a tight fit until he felt her give way for him. Then he was in balls-deep and fucking his little girl right up against the bar. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She had his cock all the way inside her.

Ash was gentle. He had a master grip on himself. He fucked her all sweet-like, staying deep, till she started moaning for him, feelin' good, then he grabbed her 'round the waist and hauled her off the bar. She shrieked a bit and wrapped around him tight as he carried her bodily all the way from the bar to the pool table, dick still snug up inside her.

"Now it gets good," he said. "Lie back and let me work."

Looking dazed, Jo obeyed, and man, her little tits looked so tempting in her clingy shirt, he just couldn't help but reach out and grab 'em, squeeze 'em as he pounded her pussy. She came again a few strokes in, hands gripping in her apron, pussy squeezing him all slick and juicy. When Ash bent over her, she kissed him again, swiped at him with her tongue, and seemed to come again when he licked back. Girl just quivered and cried out and came on his dick all over the place. It was the hottest Heaven fuck Ash had experienced so far.

He kneed up onto the table, her knees hooked over his elbows, and got her there again and again as he screwed her on the pool table, same one where she once ran her hustle and he slept sometimes. It got kind of Tantric there for a little while, the way he held off, but after he'd lost count of how many times she creamed on him, the timing just seemed right, grabbed him by the balls and held on.

"Gonna come, baby girl," he grunted. Jo stiffened, gasped, shoved him even closer. "Oh, yeah. Gonna cream this pussy."

"You're gonna come _in_ me?" girlie panted uncertainly.

"Fuck, yeah. That's Heaven," Ash told her.

She bucked up and yielded at the same time, and man, his cock was wet all up in her, slopping around in a slick mess of her come --

"Do it," she said breathlessly. "I want you to."

" _Yeah_ , you do."

"Cream me, Ash, c'mon," she breathed, all hot and sexy. "Fill me up till I'm leakin' jizz all over the pool table."

Man, that tripped the trigger. Ash rammed home and unloaded in his little lady, pumping so much into her he felt like there was no way her skinny body could take it all, and eased back with his dick still twitching and spitting little strings of jizz at her so he could watch it all slide outta her again. It was the first good look he got of her pussy, pink and little with a halo of gentle blonde curls, glistening wet, thick white come oozing out of it to settle and soak into the green pool table.

"Fuckin' awesome," he panted, grinning and shaking his head. This seriously was Heaven. "Welcome home, girlie."


End file.
